Your Illusion
by piscesaurus
Summary: Sasuke seorang schizophrenia dan Sakura adalah gadis semu./ "Lepas Sakura pergi, biarkan ia tenang…"/ Bersama Sakura adalah sama artinya dengan hidup untukku./ SasuSaku fic/ AU/ Mampir dan review?


**Your Illusion**

**Skaicards**©2012

Characters belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**

**T-rated**

**Angst**

**Warning**:

Polite-Flame allowed :)

.

.

Bagaimana jika kau terkena schizophrenia? Berhalusinasi dan dianggap gila? Tapi kau tidak mau menyembuhkannya… karena dirimu sudah terlalu nyaman bersama dirinya yang semu.

.

.

Laki-laki itu berjalan dengan tenang di sebuah taman kota. Terlihat ia tengah menikmati udara sejuk yang disajikan puluhan pepohonan yang ditanam dengan petak-petak tertentu. Sesekali ia berhenti sebentar hanya untuk mengabadikan pemandangan yang menurut laki-laki itu indah menggunakan kamera digital yang digenggam di tangan kanan.

KREK.

Suara dari kamera digital itu seolah berkata kepada si pemilik bahwa pemandangan dua buah burung tengah hinggap di atas dahan pohon sakura sudah dikopi dan disimpan di dalam memorinya. Laki-laki tadi menatap layar kamera tersebut sebentar kemudian tersenyum puas atas hasil yang ia peroleh. Dirinya kembali berjalan menyusuri taman kota seluas 2 hektar tersebut. Mata pemuda itu tidak jemu-jemunya mengamati menyebarkan pandangan ke kanan maupun ke kiri. Karena terlalu asyik dengan kegiatannya, dia tidak sengaja menubruk seseorang.

"Aduh," seorang gadis berambut merah muda mengaduh pelan karena tubuhnya terjengkang ke belakang, jelas saja karena orang yang menubruknya memiliki badan yang cukup kuat ketimbang dirinya.

Pemuda tadi buru-buru membantu gadis itu untuk berdiri seiringan dengan mulutnya yang terus-menerus meminta maaf. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya sembari memperhatikan tubuh gadis itu. si gadis yang ditanyain memilih untuk menunda jawabannya dan lebih memilih untuk menepuk-nepuk rok bagian belakang dan sweater yang terlihat sedikit tertempel oleh debu pada lengan bawah.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" laki-laki itu mengulang pertanyaannya karena dirasa tidak mendapat respon. Gadis bermahkota sebahu itu mengangkat wajahnya kemudian tersenyum sembari menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak apa-apa," tegasnya. Laki-laki tadi tersenyum sebentar, tangannya terulur kehadapan gadis yang tingginya hanya sebahu jika dibandingkan dengannya.

"Aku Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. Kau?" dia memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu. Sebuah sambutan dari tangan perempuan itu memulai semua cerita, cerita yang entah diharapakan atau tidak.

"Aku Sakura, salam kenal!"

.

.

Dia yang bermata onyx dengan rambut berwarna hitam raven terlihat tengah tersenyum dan mungkin hampir tertawa jika ia tidak menahannya karena sebuah suara di seberang sana yang terhubung melalu telepon genggam tengah menceritakan lelucon konyol mengenai episode ke tiga dari Sexy Voice and Robo yang diperankan oleh Kenichi Matsuyama dan Suzuka Ohgo.

"Jadi, orang itu berusaha mengejar si makhluk jadi-jadian dengan kursi rodanya, berhasil sih soal menempelkan sebuah alat detektor ke tubuh makhluk itu tapi karena lupa kontrol dia malah terjatuh! Hahaha," terdengar tawa nyaring dari speaker handphone milik Sasuke, laki-laki yang mendengar itu juga ikut-ikutan tertawa.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika yang jatuh itu Itachi hahaha, apalagi jika dia saat itu memakai pakaian terusan berwarna pink yang biasa dipakai ibu dengan roll memenuhi rambut gondrongnya, hahaha, kemudian dia berusaha mengejar Naruto yang tengah berlari dengan cara lompatan balerina menggunakan kursi roda, hahaha," tawa Sasuke seketika memenuhi ruangan berwarna putih itu.

"Ah, sudah dulu ya Sasuke, aku harus pergi, sampai jumpa!"

Sambungan pun terputus. Sasuke yang tadi tertawa kini terlihat murung karena Sakura tidak bisa menemaninya bertelepon lebih lama.

"Sasuke," sebuah suara membuyarkan pikiran pribadi si bungsu Uchiha itu. Sasuke reflek memutar kepalanya ke arah pintu kamar dan mendapati sosok Itachi sudah berdiri dengan raut wajah… sedih? Entahlah.

"Ada apa, kak?" tanyanya dengan kernyitan di dahi. Itachi berjalan menghampiri adiknya itu kemudian mengambil duduk di atas kasur Sasuke.

"Kau tadi menelpon siapa?" sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari bibir tipis milik kakak Sasuke. Yang ditanya hanya menyunggingkan senyum saja tanpa berniat untuk menjawab.

"Ayolah Sasuke, dia siapa?" bujuk kakaknya.

Sasuke menyeringai sesaat kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati kakaknya. Ditepuknya sesaat pundak kiri Itachi sambil berujar, "Aku akan mengajaknya ke rumah, tenang saja."

Tanpa ia sadari, wajah Itachi terlihat sendu hingga setetes air mata jatuh dari mata kanannya.

.

.

Ini sudah dua bulan bagi Sasuke dan Sakura semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka di taman kota. Sudah semenjak dua bulan pula Sasuke dan Sakura terus menerus menjalin hubungan yang tiap hari semakin dekat. Tepat hari ini, laki-laki itu ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada gadis dengan segala keceriaan di sekelilingnya.

Dan disinilah Sasuke Uchiha berada, di sebuah bangku taman yang mendapat perlindungan dari sinar matahari karena terletak di antara dua buah pohon sakura. Tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk sembari mendengarkan musik melalui headset yang terhubung ke iPod miliknya, seorang gadis tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Tangan kiri gadis itu terlihat menjinjing sebuah bento yang bisa dipastikan untuknya dan untuk laki-laki yang tidak lain adalah Sasuke.

Sasuke yang menyadari kehadiran Sakura di seberang sana segera menekan tombol pause di badan iPodnya dan melambaikan tangan ke arah gadis itu. Sakura balas melambai dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas. Dirinya pun segera mempercepat gerak kakinya untuk melangkah dan menemui Sasuke.

"Hai, Sasu-chan!" sapa Sakura setelah ia mendudukan dirinya di samping Sasuke dan meletakkan bento buatannya di samping tempat ia duduk. Sasuke yang disapa dengan julukan Sasu-chan hanya menyipitkan matanya sembari memasang wajah datar. Sakura yang dilihat seperti itu langsung mengacak-acak rambut pemuda di sampingnya dan tertawa sebentar, "Apa? Memangnya aku mempan kau begitukan?" cibir Sakura dengan wajah terangkat sedikit, menandakan ia sudah hafal tabiat Sasuke yang notabene baru ia kenal selama dua bulan, ya meskipun dengan komunikasi intensif yang sering mereka lakukan.

Sasuke mendengus sesaat dan memalingkan wajahnya, berpura-pura marah. "Ayolah Sasuke! Lihat nih, aku sudah bawa bento onigiri kesukaanmu," rajuk gadis itu sambil mengangkat bento yang ia siapkan untuk Sasuke. Laki-laki itu tidak bergeming. Sakura yang melihat itu kemudian memegang bahu kanan Sasuke sambil menarik-narik kecil kemeja yang ia kenakan. "Sasuke jangan marah dong! Nanti Sakura akan belikan tomat deh!" dan sukses. Sasuke langsung membalikkan wajahnya kemudian menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya seolah meminta janji kepastian pada perempuan itu. Sakura hanya terkekeh sesaat kemudian mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Sasuke, tapi Sakura hendak melepaskan kaitan itu, kelingking pemuda itu makin mempereratnya. Sakura memiringkan wajahnya, "Ada apa lagi?"

Sasuke memperkecil jarak di antara gadis itu dengan dirinya. Matanya seolah tengah mendobrak mata emerald kepunyaan Sakura dan mencari titik kepercayaan itu untuk menghidupkannya.

"Bisakah kau berjanji lebih?" Sasuke balik bertanya. Sakura yang kebingungan buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya dan menautkan kedua alisnya, "Maksudmu?"

"Mau menghabiskan waktu bersamaku? Mau menemani hari-hariku? Mau terus berada di sisiku? Mau terus menggenggam tanganku? Mau membuat tawaku meledak karena leluconmu? Dan… maukah kau mengganti status kita menjadi sepasang kekasih?" pemuda itu melepaskan kelingkingnya dan membebaskan kelingking Sakura dari belenggunya. Matanya pun kini sudah tidak lagi berusaha untuk masuk dan berenang di dalam mata Sakura, melainkan menatap ke atas, ke bunga sakura yang tengah memekar indah.

Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke kemudian menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya, membuat laki-laki itu menoleh. "Jika bersamamu itu samadengan bahagia, mengapa aku dan kamu tidak meletakkan kita diantaranya?" dan tanpa memberikan tanggapan, laki-laki itu langsung menarik gadisnya ke dalam pelukannya.

Dan taukah kau? Waktu bermain misteri..

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura tengah bercengkerama di dalam kamar milik Sasuke dengan candaan, tawa, lelucon, dan segala hal melingkupi mereka. Sudah selama 5 bulan terhitung sudah kebersamaan yang mereka lalui. Entah itu saat di taman kota, di danau, di sebuah bukit, di rumah Sasuke, dan dimanapun mereka selalu menggenggam tangan. Seperti saat ini, meskipun hanya di atas kasur sembari bercerita mengenai komik kesukaan mereka, kedua tangan keturunan adam dan hawa itu saling berkaitan, menggenggam satu dan yang lain, seolah memberi isyarat kepada siapa saja yang melihat untuk tidak mencoba memisahkan mereka berdua.

BRAK.

Suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar terdengar memenuhi ruangan yang bisa disebut kamar pribadi Uchiha Sasuke. Dua pasang mata itu secara bersamaan mengarahkan manik mata mereka ke arah pintu masuk. Itachi Uchiha berdiri disana. Nafasnya memburu seolah-olah ia habis berlari jauh. Laki-laki yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah kakak Sasuke segara menghampiri adiknya. Matanya memerah menahan tangis, tapi bendungan yang ia buat mungkin tidak sepenuhnya kuat dan membuat air mata mengalir dan bahkan menggenangi mata onyx itu. Dia segera merengkuh bahu Sasuke dan mengguncangkan tubuh adik satu-satunya yang tengah menatapnya balik dengan sejuta rasa kebingungan.

"Kau kenapa, Itachi?" tanyanya dengan suara tinggi. Laki-laki yang dipanggil Itachi itu segera menghentikan kegiatannya, matanya menatap lembut adik kesayangannya, "Hentikan, Sasuke, hentikan…" pintanya dengan suara serak akibat menahan isakan. Sasuke membelalakkan matanya, "Apa maksudmu?" ia bertanya gusar.

"Kumohon Sasuke, biarkan Sakura pergi, biarkan dia tenang disana, jangan buat dia tersiksa dengan melihatmu seperti ini," Itachi mencoba menjelaskan. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat kemudian menghempaskan kedua tangan kakaknya yang tadi merengkuh bahunya.

"Apa maksudmu Sakura sudah pergi? Lihat! Dia masih di sampingku!" bentak Sasuke.

Itachi yang lepas kontrol segera menampar adiknya. "Tunanganmu sudah meninggal satu tahun yang lalu! Tidak bisakah kau merelakannya? Tidak bisakah kau hidup untuk waktumu yang sekarang?" Sasuke yang mendengar itu segera menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Disana ada Sakuranya, menatap lembut kanan gadis itu menelusuri lekuk pipi kiri Sasuke, membuat laki-laki itu merasa nyaman dan tenang, sesaat meredakan amarahnya.

"Aku harus pergi," ujar gadis itu sembari memeluk Sasuke dan memberikan kecupan hangat di keningnya.

"Dan kumohon Sasuke, biarkan Sakura tenang disana, kembalilah ke kami, ke hidup yang masih memerlukanmu," suara Itachi menelusup masuk ke gendang telinga Sasuke.

"Lepas Sakura pergi, biarkan ia tenang…" dan seiring dengan permitaan Itachi, sosok Sakura memudar… menghilang… dia pergi dengan tangan yang terus menerus melambai… meninggalkan Sasuke dengan segala kekosongannya…

"Sakura sudah bahagia," tepat saat Itachi mengucapkan itu, air mata menetes menelusuri lekuk pipi Sasuke. Menemani dirinya yang kini tengah kehilangan Sakura. Perempuan yang ia cintai.

.

.

Sasuke menelusuri taman kota dengan sebuah kamera digital. Matanya beralih dari satu objek ke objek lain. Karena terlalu tenggelam ke pekerjaannya, ia tidak sadar bahwa ada seorang gadis di hadapannya dan…

BRUK!

Gadis itu terjatuh. Sasuke yang menyadari hal itu sesaat merasa de javu. Bolehkah? pikirnya. Dan kini Sasuke telah memilih. Dia membantu gadis itu berdiri dan akan mengulangi semua yang tidak ingin dilepasnya, karena ia sudah teralu nyaman bersama Sakura, meskipun hanya semu semata, tapi biarlah seperti ini karena…

Bersama Sakura adalah sama artinya dengan hidup untukku.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

**A/N**:

Republish fanfic ini dengan penname dan bio baru :)

Ada yang berkenan meninggalkan **saran**, **kesan**, dan **koreksi** melalui **review**? Sangat diterima ;)

Terimakasih!


End file.
